


Give me your answer, do

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Riku proposes. So does Sora.Some things are best when it's together.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Give me your answer, do

Once Riku lets it slips through the cracks that he’s going to do it, the whole world seemed to think he needed advice. When really his first instinct was to just find a nice, quiet moment and just ask Sora.

It didn’t need to be complicated.

Apparently it did need to be complicated.

“Ask him at dawn,” Lea said, green eyes huge. Riku had never thought he’d be so aggressively romantic. “At a crossroad. That’s your guys’ thing, right?”

Riku shook his head. “Not since we were teenagers, Lea,” He replied. “And it was really more my thing than his. He always ended up at those things by accident and he told me once that he hated them.”

Riku turns down the suggestion of asking him over ice cream - it’s been ten years and he’s yet to understand the obsession with sea salt ice cream - and definitely turns down someone’s suggestion to have it engraved on a Keyblade. Mickey’s suggestion to spell it out in fireworks over Disney castle sounds amazing, but he turns him down anyway.

Naminé gives him a fond look, pats his hand and tells him to ask Sora the way he felt was right. Riku will always be grateful for his friendship with Naminé, but sometimes he’s pretty sure she acts sagely just to throw people off.

If anyone could be helpful, it would be Kairi. They’ve worked hard on their friendship over the years, and it hadn’t always been easy. But now there’s something between them, an understanding that he doesn’t have with anyone else. And she surprises Riku completely by making suggestions that have to do with Destiny Islands.

“We haven’t lived there for more than ten years,” Riku replied, his eyebrows nearly in his hairline.

“Well yeah, but… it’s where it all started,” She said, her pretty red hair fluttering in the afternoon breeze. “You two.”

Riku put his hand on her shoulder. “No,” He said. “It was all after.” 

It’s been years and Kairi is happy, knowing who she is and what she can do. Those memories, Paopu fruits and cave drawings, he’s not going to take that from her. Looking back, he cherishes those memories too, even if they aren’t his.

“Then just ask him,” Kairi offered, and it’s the best advice he’s gotten so far.

Later, days later even, Riku sits outside the home he’s shared with Sora for years and wonders if asking will change anything. Probably not.

But when Sora sits down next to him, Riku is determined.

“Hey,” Riku said, fishing in his pocket.

Sora turned his head to him and gives him that stupid he’s always wearing.

“Hey yourself,” Sora said, wraps a hand around his bicep and leans his face against the swell of Riku’s shoulder. “It’s getting too cold to sit outside.”

Riku shrugs and just goes for it. “Will you marry me?”

Sora sniggered but his head shoots up when he realises Riku is still. “You’re… are you serious?”

Since he was five years old and Sora was blinding Riku with how bright he was, in every little way. He nodded.

Then Sora laughed and curled himself tighter around Riku’s bicep. “Of course I will,” He sounds so casual, so cavalier about this question that everyone had made Riku believe was going to break the sky open and shatter the earth beneath his feet. None of those things happen, and Sora is just a warm comfortable weight on his side, like he always is. His socks are mismatched and there’s a new burn mark on his wrist Riku would have to ask about later and he smells like the dinner he just cooked for them.

This was as earth shatteringly romantic as it was going to get, and Riku felt this was the way that was right.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and drowns in how fond Sora looked, the way his brow creased in a way that made his whole face look soft and warm. “Ah, it’s such a nice ring, Riku!” Sora holds out his hand excitedly and Riku doesn’t wait a second too long to put it on.

Sora held the hand out in front of him and admired the ring.

“Got one for you,” Sora said, sounding casual as can be as he rummaged about in his own pocket. “There you go.” And out came a ring, pretty and smooth and Riku can feel the earth move beneath his feet, can hear the clouds moving, the light changing, there are fireworks going off in his brain. “Will you marry me? Been planning on asking you for ages, but wasn’t sure when.”

Riku does what Sora does, because he does that more often than people think. Sora’s a leader of men, and Riku will always stand on the front line with him. The ring goes on and there it is, they’re engaged to be married the moment Riku said, “Yes, yes, I will.”

Sora put his head back down on Riku’s shoulder with another sigh. “Good!”

The evening air is calm and quiet and the fireworks and shifting earth have calmed in Riku’s brain. “Sorry to beat you to it,” Riku offered, feeling strangely no different than he had before.

Sora laughed and entwined their fingers, admiring how well their joined hands, now featuring rings, looked.

“That’s okay,” Sora said, and leans up to press a kiss to Riku’s cheek. “This time I don’t mind you beating me to the finish line. I know you’ll always wait for me there. It is a little anti-climactic though, isn’t it?”

It was Riku’s turn to laugh. “Nothing about my life with you is anti-climactic.”

“Good choice,” Sora said, gesturing to the rings.

Riku looked down at him and waits for Sora to look at him. When he does, it’s just them in the entire universe for a second.

“The best I’ve ever made,” Riku said. The grip of their hands tightens.

“And the best I ever will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a Soriku zine coming out next year with wedding/marriage/proposal/etc. as the theme and as a resident married!Soriku specialist I had to get into the spirit. So here's EXACTLY 1000 words of a proposal fic. 
> 
> Hope you very much enjoyed, and you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
